Dating The Blonde
by gman5846
Summary: Duncan will be going on a date with Lindsay! What will they do on their date? Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. If you didn't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Present day 7:05 PM:**

**Lindsay & Tyler's house:**

(Lindsay was seen combing her hair in the bathroom, she was wearing a long red sleeveless evening dress, she was humming 'Eine Kleine' while she was combing her hair until she was interrupted when she heard the doorbell)

"Coming!" Lindsay said

(She walk to the front door & opened it, & it was Duncan with some roses. & he was wearing a black suit with a red tie)

"Hey Duncan! What's up?" Lindsay asked

"It's going good. Are you ready for our first date?"

"Of course I am! Did you ask Courtney?"

"Yes. And she said sure. And you very pretty tonight." Duncan replied

Lindsay giggled & says "Thanks! You look handsome tonight as well."

"Thanks Linds. Where do you want to go first?" Duncan asked

Lindsay was thinking about it & says "How about we go to a restaurant?"

"Sure." Duncan replied

(Then Duncan gave Lindsay the roses & walked out the door & to the car)

* * *

**At the car:**

(Duncan was driving the car while Lindsay was talking to herself silently with her hands just like in 'Dodgebrawl')

"Uh, Lindsay? What are you doing?" Duncan asked

"Oh! Sometimes I just act silly like talking with my hands." Lindsay replied

"Ok.."

"Remember we've floated away from-" Lindsay asked but she was cut off

Duncan cuts off Lindsay & says "Owen's stinking balloons in All-Stars? Then yes."

"That's what I was supposed to say." Lindsay replied

"I know. How's Tyler doing?" Duncan asked

"He's doing good. He's currently at a football game now." Lindsay replied

"That's cool.. Did you ask his permission?" Duncan asked

"He said sure. And I'll be dating with some other guys from Total Drama besides you & Tyler. But not all of them." Lindsay said

"I see.. Courtney said that I can date her, you, Gwen, & Zoey." Duncan replied

"Why Zoey?" Lindsay asked

"If I ask Mike. Just because I'm friends with her. And have you heard Mike's alternate personality was Mal?" Duncan said

"Who?" Lindsay asked

"Mal. I met him back in juvie back then. He always runs around the place. He tries to eliminate all of the other contestants, until he was defeated in the last episode of All-Stars." Duncan explained

"Wow.. That's really scary.." Lindsay replied

"I know.. Many Total Drama fans were wondering about what happened to us after we've floated away from Owen's stinking balloons."

"Yeah, they thought we've died."

"Yeah, I know. But at least we've landed on the water safely without getting injured."

"I agree Duncan. Tyler was so worried about me when we've floated away." Lindsay said

Duncan comforts Lindsay & says "I know, I know. By the way, congrats on your engagement on your birthday."

"Thanks! I literally had the best birthday of my life!"

"I'm sure you did. When's the wedding? I was gonna ask you that while we were slow dancing in the woods."

"I know. Sorry that I didn't reply about it, because I just love to slow dance with you or Tyler. And the wedding will be on Valentine's day."

Duncan was surprised about this & says "Really? That's something.."

"Would you like to come to the wedding?" Lindsay asked

"Of course I would!" Duncan replied

Lindsay kissed him on the cheek & says "Thanks Duncan. Also, would you be the best man of the wedding?"

"I'll try & think about it." Duncan replied

"Ok. Remind me as soon as possible, ok?" Lindsay asked

"Ok. I will."

(Then Duncan parked the car to the restaurant that they were going to)

"Alright! We're here! What do you want there?" Duncan asked

"I don't know.. I'll look at the menu when we get inside." Lindsay said

"Ok." Duncan replied as they both got out of the car & went inside the restaurant

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the restaurant:**

(Duncan & Lindsay were seen sitting at the table in a balcony)

"Wow.. This is so nice." Lindsay said

"Yeah, this date is going pretty well. How long were you dating with Tyler so far?" Duncan asked

"We've been dating for 12 years. The longest out of all the Total Drama couples that have ever dated."

"What about Bridgette & Geoff?"

"Me & Tyler's relationship came first before them."

"Oh I see.."

(Then a waiter shows up for the two)

"Good evening! May I take your order?"

"Uh.. Yes, I'll have some chicken parmesan." Duncan said

"And I'll have an ice cream sundae." Lindsay said which left Duncan confused

"Uh, Lindsay? You're suposed to have something for dinner, we'll save that sundae for later."

"Oh right. Then I'll have the.. Uh.." (Long pause) I guess some steak, I guess.."

"Ok! Coming right up!" The waiter said as he left them

(Duncan & Lindsay both looked at each other silently which made the both of them blush & giggle a little bit)

"So." Duncan said

"So.." Lindsay replied

"You still look beautiful tonight." Duncan said

Lindsay blushed & giggled & says "Thanks! How's Courtney by the way?"

"She's doing good. Did you remember 'our' wedding date?" Duncan asked

"Christmas Eve, right?" Lindsay asked

"You're right."

"By the way, I saw on the news last year that Sierra passed. But how?"

"She tried to kill me & Courtney, so I killed her by shooting her in the head." Duncan explained

Lindsay gasps in shock & says "Really? How did Cody react?"

"He always gets annoyed by Sierra for the past few years. So he broke up with her last year & she was devastated about it." Duncan explained

"Wow.." Lindsay said

"I know, right?" Duncan asked

(Lindsay nodded her head)

* * *

**25 minutes later..**

(They were still sitting at the table while Lindsay was talking to herself again with her hands silently but Duncan ignores it)

"Have you seen the new trailer for the new Star Wars movie?" Duncan asked

Lindsay stopped playing with her hands & says "I didn't yet. But I'll look at it soon."

"Ok." Duncan said

(Then the waiter shows up with their food & puts it in their table)

"Here you go! Enjoy!"

"Thanks!" They both said

(Then the waiter left the area)

"So, ready to eat?" Duncan asked

(Lindsay nodded her head as they both started to eat)

* * *

**15 minutes later**

(They were both finished eating the food)

"So, how's the food?" Duncan asked

"It was good. But I enjoy their steak more from the ball we went to." Lindsay replied

"Yeah, I agree with that." Duncan said

(Then they both left their tables & left the restaurant)

* * *

**At the car:**

(Duncan was driving the car while Lindsay was talking to herself silently with her hands yet again but Duncan ignores her)

"You know. You look hot when you smile."

Lindsay blushed & giggled & says "Thanks!"

(When they saw a red light, Duncan got a text from Courtney, he opened it up & it said "How's your date with Lindsay so far?")

"Who was that?" Lindsay asked

"It's Courtney." Duncan replied

(Then he texted her back saying "It's going good so far.")

"What do you want to do now?" Duncan asked

"Wanna look at the stars?" Lindsay asked

"Sure!"

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

(They've made it to a spot to watch the stars & Duncan got a towel & put it on the ground & they both laid back to watch the stars)

"You still look hot & pretty tonight." Duncan said

Lindsay giggled & says "Thanks Duncan. You still look handsome as well."

"Thanks." Duncan chuckled

(Then they both saw a shooting star)

"Whoa!" They both said

(Then Lindsay began to close her eyes)

"What are you wishing for?" Duncan asked

"I wish, that after I married Tyler, I wanna be neighbors with you & Courtney." Lindsay replied

Duncan was surprised about it & says "Really?"

"Yes. I just wanna spent time with you guys everytime if we want."

"Wow. That's a nice wish there Lindsay."

"Thanks!" Lindsay giggled

(Long pause)

(Then Lindsay crawled close to Duncan & snuggled into his chest & he put his arms around his waist)

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Duncan." Lindsay whispered then she closed her eyes

"No problem Linds." Duncan chuckled

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the car:**

(Duncan was driving the car, while Lindsay was feeling tired for tonight.)

"Feeling tired Lindsay?" Duncan asked

Lindsay yawns & says "Not really, I just wanna go to one more place with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Did you had a good date with me?"

(Lindsay nodded her head)

"I'm glad you thought so beautiful." Duncan replied

(Lindsay blushed & giggled)

"By the way, where do you want to go to now?" Duncan asked

"I guess we'll go somewhere quietly." Lindsay replied

"Wanna build a campfire?" Duncan asked

"Sure!" Lindsay replied

* * *

**20 minutes later..**

(They were both at a forest, Duncan has set up a campfire, while they were sitting next to each other)

"You know. I just love when I hang out with you & Courtney." Lindsay said

"Me too." Duncan said

"Have you ever see me sing before? I know you don't sing much, but wanna see mine?" Lindsay asked

"Sure. I'll get my iPhone out to pick a song for you."

"Ok."

(Then Duncan got his iPhone out, Lindsay was choosing a song until she chose 'Mean Ol' Moon' from Ted 2)

"Ok, let me see how you sing." Duncan said

"Ok." Lindsay replied

(The music began, & then she began to sing the song. Duncan was surprised about her singing, & he stared at her about her singing about the song)

* * *

**After the song ended:**

(Lindsay finished singing the song. Duncan was stunned about her singing)

"Wow.. You sang really great." Duncan said

Lindsay giggled & says "Thanks Duncan."

(Then they've looked at each other for a minute until they've moved their faces, Duncan put his hands on her cheeks & they've kissed softly on the lips)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**At the car:**

(Duncan was driving the car while Lindsay was staring adorably at him)

"What?" Duncan asked

"Thanks for taking me out for a date." Lindsay said

"No problem." Duncan chuckled

(Long pause)

"By the way, next time we date, want to go to the movies?" Lindsay asked

"I don't know. I'm not even sure which movies are coming out.." Duncan said

"Wanna see The Gemini Man movie?" Lindsay asked

"What's that?"

"It's a new movie where it has a man that who's trying to kill a younger version of his character in the film." Lindsay explained

"Oh right! I've heard it was bad."

"What about Playing With Fire?"

"I don't have any interest.."

"Thought so."

(Long pause)

"I guess we'll have to wait until the new Star Wars comes out." Duncan said

"I agree."

(Duncan parked the car & they've made it to Lindsay's house)

"Can I walk you out?" Duncan asked

(Lindsay nodded her head, as they've both got out of the car)

* * *

**20 seconds later..**

(They've both went to the front door, & Lindsay was looking at him again)

"Thanks for that beautiful date Duncan." Lindsay giggled

"No problem Linds." Duncan replied

(Then Lindsay hugged in comfortably while Duncan hugged her back)

"See you next week Linds." Duncan said

Lindsay giggles silently & says "Ok Duncan." Then she pulled away & kissed him on the cheek

(Then Lindsay opened the door, before she went inside, she stared at Duncan one last time while he stared at her back as she went inside)

* * *

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Duncan went back in the house while Courtney was watching some TV)

"Hey Duncan. How's your date with Lindsay?"

Duncan sat in the couch & next to Courtney & says "Pretty good. We've had some food at the restaurant and many other things."

"That's really nice Duncan."

"Next time, wanna date with me next?" Duncan asked

"Of course Duncan. I love you."

"I love you too Princess."

(Then they've both cuddled on the couch & watched some TV for the rest of the night)

* * *

**Lindsay & Tyler's house:**

(Lindsay & Tyler were both seen on the bed together cuddling)

"So Linds. How's your date with Duncan?" Tyler asked

"It was great! We've did a bunch of random stuff." Lindsay replied

"That's cool there Linds. Only 3 months left until our wedding!" Tyler said

"I know Tyler! I'm so excited! Who else do you want to invite besides Courtney & Duncan?" Lindsay asked

"Well.. I've invited Chris, Mike, Zoey, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Harold, Alejandro, Heather, Lightning, Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Noah, Chef, DJ, Topher & Samey."

"Wow! That's so many of them!" Lindsay said

"I know right? Anyways, I love you Linds."

"I love you too Tyler."

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips for 5 seconds & pulled away, & went to bed)

"Goodnight Tyler." Lindsay said

"Goodnight Lindsay." Tyler said then he turned off the bedroom light

* * *

**The end! The wedding of Lindsay & Tyler will come in February 2020! Stay tuned! Anyways, like & review! **


End file.
